over the rainbow
by Iamsherlocked81
Summary: A oneshot about Scotty and his wife (oc) sophie and their newly born baby daughter Emma


**This is just a one shot about Scotty and his wife and newly born baby daughter. I'm a big fan of Scotty and uhurah pairings but this idea just came to me and I wrote it down, it made me smile so I thought id share it with y'all. Hope it makes y'all smile like it made me...**

**I don't own star trek because if I did the whole movie would be made up of bones and Scotty, just talking. **

She was woken by the sound of her baby crying, she had a cry that made the little baby hiccup, and it was a cute little hiccup that interrupted her cries every so often. She turned over in her bed, groaning, looking at the digital clock that bleeped bright red numbers, she couldn't really focus on the number but she knew it was still before 2:00am. The bed moved slightly as she sat up and swung her legs over the side and her feet connected with the cold wooden floor of her bedroom and it ran all the way through her body, and she suddenly regretted not buying that thick, woollen, warm carpet that Monty had wanted so badly, but she said no because it would have stained easily. She heard a moan from the other side of the bed and looked over, her husband had his hands grabbing for the blanket, trying to pull them over his head. She laughed a little as he murmured "yer turn" which was right, he had been up the last two times, getting up and placing a kiss on her forehead each time and saying "go back tae sleep sweetheart, ah got it" so in turn she got up and instead of walking straight out the door to the little babies room she stumbled around her bed, leaning down towards him, his rich blue eyes that where normally light up where tied but still warm and his red hair was sticking up at all ends. She placed a kiss on his forehead and smoothed down his messed up hair

"Get some rest baby, ill be back soon" she whispered.

"Th' beds nae warm when yer nae in it" he grumbled and she chuckled

"I'll warm you up when I get back, promise" she smiled through the haze of sleep

He gave a half chuckle half snore as he feel back into a well deserved sleep. She walked out of the door and quickly down the hall, wandering into her little baby's bedroom. Her nursery was beautiful, the light pink on the walls and the beautiful white crib in the middle of the room, there where big French windows and white curtains, a soft cream carpet lay on the floor and it always felt warm as my toes sank into the fluffiness, there was a big white book self and cabinet in the corner, a beautiful old chair that she had done up herself, cushions and rugs sat on the chair and toys sat in the corner, a picture hung on the wall a few days after she was born, it was a beautiful black and white picture of her and her baby, the first time she ever held her, her baby was so small, so frail but still so beautiful. Her favourite part of the nursery though was the stars that where painted on the ceiling, the stars light up at light, a soft, warm glow light up the room when she turned the lights on and some of the star shaped lights light up, the hole nursery was beautiful but that ceiling was really Scotty's labour of love, and it made her smile whenever she looked at them. She turned her attention from the ceiling to the wailing infant in the crib, her face was red with the crying and she had her arms stretched out above her, looking for the warm body of either her mamma or her dada to pick her up and cradle her. She leaned down and scooped her baby into her arms, holding her like a new born and rocking her back and forth.

"Easy girl" she soothed her as she moved her whole body, swaying in gentle circles, her little baby not calmed by the easy movements. She placed a single kiss on the screaming babies head; she didn't stop screaming, her face turning red as a strawberry as she wailed.

"Are you hungry baby" she asked, still rocking the little girl. She walked over to the chair on the corner and sat down; holding her baby in the crock of her arm she slipped of the loss fitting shirt she was wearing and breast feed her baby.

After her little girl had finished using her as a human milk pump, she fell in and out of sleep, they were still sat comfortably on the chair in the corner, Emma's big blue eyes opening and closing as she rolled her head a little in her arms, squirming as she tried to fall back into a much needed sleep. She reached out to Emma's tiny hands and ran her fingers across her soft skin, her little fingers twitching slightly, she moved her hand up to Emma's chubby cheek and then stroking down her blonde hair. The little girl had got her mammas blonde locks and her daddy's blue eyes. Sitting there she thought of how far she and her husband had come since their days on the USS enterprise, not that she would change those days, they where after all some of the best memorise of her life, and of course if she had never been put on that ship, she would never have meet Montgomery Scott, and she didn't even want to think about what her life would be like if she didn't have him or her baby. She decided to sing to her baby as her eyes fluttered open again, hoping that it would send her to sleep.

"Somewhere over the rainbow" she sang softly, it was her favourite song as a child.

"Way up high, there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby, somewhere over the rainbows, skies are blue, and dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Someday ill wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me, somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly, birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why cant I"

Emma's eyes closed and she fell into a soft slumber.

"If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow why oh why can't I" she whispered softly, before she leaned her head back, resting on the back of the chair and closing her eyes, falling into the same slumber that her baby had just fallen back into.

...

"Sophie" Scotty's soft voice pulled her out of the sweet slumber, rubbing her eyes she adjusted to the natural light drifting through the room. She suddenly felt the lack of weight in her arms and looked down to find her daughter not in her arms; she looked around, checking just in case she had dropped her. Scotty laughed and she looked up to see him rocking Emma in his arms. She smiled at the scene, running her hands through her hair she stood up and walked over to stand next to him.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked

"Ye an wee miss Emma where here aw night, she was sturrin when ah came in an ye looked so peaceful just left ye" he smiled at her and she leaned her head on his shoulder looking down at Emma.

"Did you get a good night sleep" she asked

"nea, ah cannae get used to not havin ye next to me, ah rolled over this mornin to fin' th' dog next to me" she chuckled "an that's nae so nice" he laughed with her.

"I agree" she said as Scotty leaned his head against hers and they stood looking down at the little baby in Scotty's arms.

**That was just a little dabble into the world of Scotty, Sophie and little baby Emma's life, id love for people to write reviews and if people like it I will write some more. **


End file.
